


i would be a fool to carry on (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: フィギュアスケートAU（ピクシブ未投稿）





	i would be a fool to carry on (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i would be a fool to carry on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929437) by [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika). 



> フィギュアスケートAU（ピクシブ未投稿）

数字が画面で点滅している。238.63。今まで出場した大会の中で、最低のスコア。

胸の鼓動にかき消されて、他の物音は何も聞こえない。ロキは感情を抑え、カメラと観客に向かってロシア語でスパシーバ、次に英語でサンキュー、と言った。リンクに投げ込まれた蛇のぬいぐるみを拾い、ぎゅっと胸に抱きしめながら、深くお辞儀をする。それから疲れ切って震える脚を動かし、リンク脇の待機場所（キス・アンド・クライ）を後にした。肩に置かれたヴァレンティナの手がずっしりと重い。

体力も気力も尽きて、体が薄くなってしまったような気がする。

少し休みなさい──ヴァレンティナは口調に落胆を滲ませ、そっけなく言った。

四回転サルコウを飛ぼうとして回りきれなかった過去の大会の、着氷の感覚が蘇ってくる。胸の奥の暗闇がぱっくりと口を開き、ロキを丸ごと飲み込もうとした。それでも滑り続けて、アクセル・ハーフループ・フリップのコンビネーションの途中で転んだ。それ以来、ロキは競技中に転んだことはない。それ以来──つまり、最初のオリンピック出場以来。三年前のあの日、緊張のせいで体の震えが止まらず、ブレードが氷で横滑りして、ロキはリンクに入ると同時に転んだ。その後のパフォーマンス自体も決して成功とは言えなかった。  
  
夜。ルームメイトはディナーパーティに出かけてしまい、ロキは痛む全身をバスタブに沈めて、ソーに電話をかける。  
  
兄は最初の呼び出し音で電話を取り、ロキを驚かせた。

「ロキ」電話越しのソーの声はひどく遠くに聞こえる。「どうした？ 大丈夫か？」  
  
ロキはただ洟をすすり、唇を震わせて息を吸った。

「ロキ？」

もう一度すすりあげる。細く声をあげながらうずくまる。ソーが小声で呼びかける。「ベイビー？」

涙が溢れ出した。深く息を吸い、吐き、声を絞り出して泣く。フィギュアスケート世界選手権に向けて鍛え上げた、細くしなやかな体を震わせてロキは泣いた。言葉が次々にこぼれ出す。最後に何か食べたのがいつかも思い出せない、足が痛い、足首が痛い、歩くだけで腰が燃えるように痛いんだ。  
  
体を丸めて床にうずくまる。何ヶ月も何ヶ月も、練習、練習⋯⋯厳しい食事制限。セックスも禁止。迷信深いヴァレンティナにそう命じられているから。そしてロキは氷上のパフォーマンスを向上させるためなら、なんだってやる覚悟だから。  
  
フィギュアスケート選手は誰でも、氷の上で起きたことは氷の上に置いてくる術を学ばなければならない。けれどロキは自分の心を克服できた試しがなかった。失敗の記憶にしがみつき、頭の中で何度も再現してしまう。記憶を脳から追い出す唯一の方法は、全部口に出して言うことだとあるとき気づいた。

そしてソーは、いつでも耳を傾けてくれる。電話の向こうで静かに呼吸し、相槌をうち、決してロキの話の邪魔はしない。ロキが話し終えると、ソーはただ、シャワーを浴びて着替えろ、パーティを友達と楽しんでこい、と言った。  
  
いやだ、とロキの全身が叫んでいた。あいつらは友達なんかじゃない。頭の中でそう囁く声が聞こえる。僕が当然の罰を受けたと思って喜んでいるんだ。

「行きたくない」反抗的に言おうとして、実際にはただ疲れ切った声でロキは答えた。

「おまえはどうしたいんだ？」ソーの声は、遠い雷鳴のように深くて優しい。

「わからない」ロキは小声で答えた。

嘘だ。地球の反対側、台北の街で、今ロキが望むのはただ、ソーに抱きしめてもらうことだけだった。

\--

ロキが生まれたとき、ソーは四歳で、弟を「ベイビー」以外の名前で呼ぶことを拒否した。

「ロキ」両親がそう何度繰り返しても、ソーは首を横に振って言った。「ベイビー」

それがそのままニックネームになった。

ロキが生まれて初めてスケートをしたのは、ソーのおさがりのアイスホッケー用スケート靴を履いて、冬の間に凍りついた家の裏のトウモロコシ畑の中でだった。大きすぎるスケート靴の足元がぐらぐらと揺れて、ロキは必死でソーにしがみついた。トウモロコシの高い茎の間を縫ってゆっくり、同時に滑る二組のブレード。枯葉はロキの背を超えるほど高く、二人きりの世界を守るように頭上を包み込んでいた。

「大丈夫、俺がついてるからな、ベイビー」ソーは何度もそう言った。

二人がもう少し大きくなると、ロキはそのニックネームで呼ばれるたびに怒ってソーを睨みつけるようになった。それでソーは二人きりの時だけ、特別な瞬間、誰にも聞こえないささやき声でロキをそう呼ぶことにした。

それからさらに成長したあるとき、ロキは気づいた。その呼び名が何故、ロキの肌から骨の奥まで、温かさと切なさでいっぱいにするのか。ソーにそう呼びかけられるたびに何故、恥ずかしいからではなく、嬉しさのせいで頰が染まってしまうのか。

誰にも知られてはいけない、忌まわしい秘密。記憶のある限り幼い頃からずっと、ロキ・オーディンソンは兄に恋をしているのだった。

\--

氷上に戻ることを考えるだけで、ロキは喜びと同じくらい恐怖を感じた。可能な限りそれを先延ばしにして──つまりアメリカに戻ってから丸二日半経って──ヴァレンティナから電話がかかってきた。その日の朝の練習だけはしたくないとロキは懇願した。一度こういう状態になってしまうと、他の選手の目がある場所で滑るなんてとても耐えられないからだ。ロキの気難しさに長年付き合ってきたヴァレンティナは根負けして、「じゃ、練習は今夜ね」と短く言って電話を切った。

そんなわけで、午後十一時、ロキはリンクに立っている。

ブレードが氷に触れる最初の瞬間は、いつでも地獄だ。飛びのきたい衝動と戦い、ロキは両手を拳に固めた。目を閉じ、ため息をついて、馴染んだスケートリンクのピリリとした氷の匂いを嗅ぐ。

「大丈夫」両腿を拳で叩きながら、ロキは自分に囁いた。「大丈夫だから、しっかりしろ」上半身を左右にグッとねじり、背骨が立てる心地よい音を聞く。

体を押し出し、滑り始める。少しずつ、いつもの氷の感覚が戻ってくる。クラシック、ポップス、ロシア民謡と音楽が切り替わっていく。過去の競技に使った音楽が流れてきて、舌先に感じる苦い記憶の味を無理やり飲み込みながら、ロキは音楽に合わせてなめらかに滑った。無事着氷すればその感覚を楽しみ、失敗するたびにまた立ち上がる。

その夜、ロキは製氷車の後ろにつかまって滑りながら、インスタグラム用の自分の写真を撮った。

ほら見ろ、とキャプションをつけたい衝動にかられる。僕はまだ生きてる、この通り元気だよ、お生憎さま。けれど実際には何も書かず、蛇の絵文字と緑色のハートだけを残した。

製氷車の運転手、デイヴがスケートリンクを閉める前に、きつい練習メニューをもうひと通りこなそうとロキは決めた。もっと若かった頃、ロキは一分間にトリプルアクセルを八回飛ぶことができた。今ではそんなことをすれば体に地獄のような負担がかかる。着氷するたび、衝撃はますます深く、重く、体を走り抜ける。それでも、まるで湧き上がってくる自己嫌悪に煽られたように、ロキは体の限界を超えて練習を続けた。

三度目のアクセルに失敗し、飛んだ瞬間に転ぶとわかった。ジャンプは氷の上に仰向けに倒れて終わった。痛みはないが、衝撃で肺から息が押し出される。

曲が終わり、次の曲が始まる前に、ロキはもう一対のブレードが氷を打つ音を聞いた。  
  
次の瞬間、リンクの古い蛍光灯の光に縁取られて、ソーの顔が見下ろしていた。

「え？ どうして？」ロキは目をまたたいた。

おう、と短く挨拶して、ソーはロキの隣にどさりと腰を下ろした。

ロキは両ひじをついて起き上がった──ああ、冷たい。練習が進むにつれて一枚ずつ服を脱ぎ、今はタンクトップ一枚になっていた。布越しに乳首が見えるのではないかと考え、たちまち罪悪感と恥ずかしさに襲われて頰が熱くなった。

「なんでここにいるんだ？」ロキは混乱したまま言った。

「飛行機で来た。おまえの顔が見たくて」ソーは答えた。

ロキはソーの顔をじっと見た。「でも⋯⋯アイスホッケーの試合は？」

「ナイツは決勝戦から弾かれたんだ」ソーは答えた。

「知らなかった、あの馬鹿みたいなスポーツの世界で何が起きてるかなんて、僕は全然興味ないから」

ソーは目の端にしわを寄せて笑った。相変わらずハンサムな顔。危険なくらいに。

ロキは唾を飲み込んで、「大丈夫？」と訊いた。

「まあまあ」ソーは答えた。「おまえはどうだ？」

ロキは肩をすくめた。「ちょっと元気になったかも」

ソーはにやりと笑った。「俺も会いたかったよ、ブラザー」

そう言って起き上がり、ロキの首の後ろをつかんで額同士をこつんと合わせた。もっとそうしていて欲しいのに、すぐに離れていってしまう。

「立て」ソーは立ち上がって、片手を差し出した。「スロージャンプをやろう。ロジャースとカーターに見せてやろうぜ」

翌日、トリプル・サルコウとデススパイラルに挑むソーとロキの動画が、インスタグラムに上がった。投稿した動画の中でロキはサルコウジャンプを見事な着氷で決めるが、実際には、ソーに投げ上げられては転んで尻餅をつくという動画があと十個以上はあった。ロキはそれを携帯にしっかり保存し、その夜、廊下の先のゲストルームでソーがすっかり寝入った後、取り憑かれたように何度も再生した。

背中に押しつけられるソーの力強い体、ロキの細い腰をつかむ大きな両手。ロキが望むだけ何度でも、ソーはスロージャンプを繰り返してくれた。ロキが決して脆くないことをよく知っているから。

けれど今、画面の中の自分と兄をじっと見つめながら、ロキは自分を脆いと感じずにいられない。胸が疼き、そんな自分が嫌でたまらなかった。今シーズンが始まって以来、もう何ヶ月も自分で自分を慰めることさえしていないと思いついて、自己嫌悪は余計にひどくなった。そう考えるだけで下半身が固くなってしまうことにも。

もう長いこと、誰にも抱かれていない。ソーのイメージが──ロキの兄、輝くばかりに美しい兄に押し倒されて脚を広げられるという想像が──意思に反して心に浮かんでしまい、ロキは枕に顔をうずめてくぐもった泣き声をあげた。

達する直前、足が震えて耳の奥で鼓動が大きく響いた。荒々しく両腿をつかむソーの手を想像して、ペニスが脈打ち始める。

「くそっ」ロキは小さく叫び、枕に頭を打ちつけた。

\--

ロキの冷蔵庫にはチキンの胸肉、レタス、チーズ、ビタミンウォーター、それにプロテイン・バー以外に何もなかったので、二人は朝食を外で食べることにした。

テーブル越しにパンケーキとベーコンを頬張るソーと向かい合い、フルーツを少しずつ口に運びながら、ロキは大きく息を吸って言った。

「一緒に日本に行こうよ」

胸の鼓動が早くなって、マンゴーをひとかけら口に押し込み、無理やり噛む。

ソーはぱちりと瞬きをしてから食べ物を飲み込んだ。「日本に何があるんだ？」

「フィギュアスケートの仕事。ジャパン・ヴォーグの撮影。スティーブとペギーが行くんだ。それと、僕も」

「わかった」

「本当に？」

「もちろん。俺も一緒に行って問題ないのなら」ソーはごく軽い口調で言った。そして真剣な顔に切り替えて「本当にそれしか食べないのか？」と続けた。

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「誰でもアイスホッケー選手みたいに食べられるわけじゃないよ、ソー」

「でたらめを言うな」ソーは言った。「それだけじゃ、どんなアスリートにも少なすぎる」

フォークを持つロキの手に力が入る。「やめて。今は聞きたくない」

ソーはため息をついた。

「日本ではちゃんと食べるよ」ロキは約束した。「一緒に来れば好きなだけ僕を見張っていられるよ」と穏やかな声で付け足す。

ソーは納得したように頷き、携帯電話で航空会社のウェブサイトを開いた。  
  
着信音が鳴り、ソーは素早く画面をスワイプしてその着信を拒否した。

ロキは片眉を上げた。「誰から？」

ソーはごまかすことができず、居心地悪そうに身じろぎした。「父さん」ためらった末に言う。

ロキは指先をぴくりと震わせた。オーディンとはもう何年も話をしていない。父子の関係は〝勘当〟などという言葉では生易しすぎる状態だった。

「この話はやめておこう」ソーは早口で言った。ロキに異存はなかった。

二人は朝食の時間の残りを、ロキのツアーの予定について話して過ごした。

「インスタで〝クリープ〟の練習動画を見たぞ」ソーは言った。「あれは完成したらすごそうだな」

ロキはにやりと笑った。「日本のファンは夢中になると思うよ」

「〝カルメン〟もやるのか。振り付けがエン・ドゥイとは、驚いたな」ソーの口ぶりに苦々しさが滲んだ。

「うん、エン・ドゥイは何日かこっちに来てて⋯⋯一曲くらい振り付けをしようって話を前からしてたんだけど、ちょうど良いタイミングかなと思って」

「あいつはおまえを傷つけた」ソーはつぶやいた。パンケーキにフォークを突き立て、口に突っ込んで、怒りに任せて咀嚼する。

「もう何年も前のことだよ。それに乱交パーティに呼んでくれたよ」ロキはわざとソーを怒らせようとして、にっこり笑った。

「俺だっておまえを乱交パーティに招待できるぞ」ソーが切り返し、ロキは水にむせそうになった。

「ヴァレンティナは相変わらずあの酷な〝競技シーズン中のセックス禁止令〟を強要してるのか？」ソーはまだ咳き込んでいるロキに訊いた。

「やめてよ、その話はしたくもないんだ。日本でちゃんと誰かとセックスするから、心配いらないよ」ロキは言った。

「エン・ドゥイも日本に来るのか？」

「来るとしたらどうなんだ？ 一緒に行くのをやめる？ それとも絶対についてくる？」

「あいつ、頭のイカれた変態だぞ、ロキ」

「僕は知らなかったんだから仕方ないじゃないか。それにオリンピックでメダルを逃したフィギュア選手、ロキ・オーディンソンの恋人なんて立場は誰だってきつい。ゴシップ騒ぎから逃げ出したのを責める気にはならないよ」

「俺はおまえが自分のことをそんな風に言うのが我慢ならない」ソーは顔をしかめた。

「我慢しろ」ロキはブドウをひと粒、ソーに向かって投げた。ブドウはソーの鼻に当たった。

「もう一回！」ソーはぱっと顔を輝かせて叫んだ。

「変なやつ」ロキはそう言いながらも兄の望み通り、もうひと粒ブドウを投げた。

今度は外さず、ソーはそれを口で受け止めた。噛みながらウィンクしてみせる。

あの自信たっぷりな笑顔、とロキは内心呆れる。そして赤面しまいとする。

\--

二日目の朝、ソーはロキの車で出かけて行って、スーパーの買い物袋と一緒に戻ってきた。

「僕はそんなもの、ひと口も食べないからな」買ってきた食べ物を取り出すソーを眺めながら、ロキは言った。

同じ日の夜、ソーが母のレシピで作ったベイクド・ラザニアを汗ばんだ満面の笑顔で見せると、ロキはその発言を撤回した。

「ああ、むかつく」口いっぱいにラザニアを頬張ってロキは言った。

「ちゃんとブロッコリーも入れただろ！」ソーは言った。「ヘルシーだ！」

「むかつく」ロキはそう言ってからおかわりを取りに行った。

ソーと一緒に過ごすのは楽しくて、だからこそとても辛い、それがロキの悩みの核心なのだ。二人は一日のほとんどをリンクで過ごした。ロキはジャンプを練習し、ツアーのプログラムを通しで滑り、ソーはその横で瞬発力トレーニングをする。クールダウンがわりに二人でスロージャンプを繰り返し、お互いの体の異なる強靭さを確かめる。

夜になると、ロキがいつものスキンケアをする間に、ソーはローファット・ポップコーンを作った。それから二人とも疲れた体をカウチに沈め、チャンネルを切り替えながらテレビを見たり、ときどきテレビを消してトランプやチェス、ボードゲームで遊んだりした。

ロキの部屋のカーペットの上に、二人の長い体が並んで横たわる。投げ出した脚を足首で交差させて、まるで同じ形のパズルのピースのように。

\--

二週間後、二人は日本に向かって出発した。

成田に到着すると、ロキは花束やぬいぐるみを手にした熱烈なファンたちに取り囲まれた。ファンクラブ会長の「カズコちゃん」が、今シーズンのすべての大会で撮影されたロキの写真をぎっしり詰めたアルバムを手渡す。ロキは感激で声を詰まらせながら、それを胸にぎゅっと抱きしめた。

ゆっくりと英語を発音して女の子たちと会話するロキの様子を、ソーは面白そうに見つめていた。世界フィギュアスケート選手権でのこと、日本で楽しみにしていること（〝食べ物〟とロキは言い、それから顔の前で手をひらひらと振って〝スキンケアも〟と付け足した）。差し出された様々な物にサインをしてから、ロキはファンたちに向かって短くお辞儀をした。

写真を撮るとき、ロキはピースサインをしてみせ、ソーを肘でつついて同じことをするように促した。女の子たちはそれを見て一斉に笑った。ロキは彼女たちの存在に感謝していた。心から。

\--

リハーサルは翌日の早朝から始まり、胃を空っぽにした状態の方が滑りやすいんだ、とロキがどんなに説明しても、朝食を食べるまでは出かけるなとソーは言い張った。食べたくないという気持ちと、ソーの気遣いを受け入れたいという葛藤に悩んだ末、ロキはスクランブルエッグを少しだけ食べて、体が重い感じは我慢することにした。

ロキの大ファンでもある主催者たちは、〝ファンタジー・オン・アイス〟ツアーとそのリハーサルにソーが同行することを快諾した。ワルツジャンプの真似をするソーとその隣でトリプルアクセルを練習するロキの動画が、主催者のツイッターとフェイスブックのオフィシャルアカウントに載った。キャプションは［今年の〝ファンタジー・オン・アイス〟ツアーにて、弟のオリンピック選手ロキ・オーディンソンを応援するアイスホッケーのオリンピック金メダル選手、ソー・オーディンソン！］。  
  
ソーはまるで宗教のように熱心にフィギュアスケートの情報を追っているので、ツアーに参加する選手全員の名前を知っていた。過去の大会でロキの応援に来て顔見知りになった選手もいる。例えばアメリカ人選手で世界チャンピオンのペア、スティーブとペギー。男子シングルのサム、それから十六歳の天才フィギュアスケーター、ピーター・パーカー。

「エヴァン・ライサチェク以来のアメリカ人世界チャンピオン」ピーターがすぐ近くを滑っていって四回転ルッツを練習する様子を見ながら、ロキはソーに小声で説明した。「で、僕がジョニー・ウィアー以来の、イカれたゲイのアメリカ人フィギュアスケーター」

ソーは少なくとも笑ってくれた。でもこの冗談は真実からそれほど遠くない。

（ピーターがルッツを決め、ソーは拍手をした。）

ワカンダの選手たちと初めて会って、ソーは大喜びした。世界チャンピオンのアイス・ダンサー、ティチャラとナキア。ペアのオコエとウカビ。ティチャラの妹、シュリは、女子シングルの最新の世界チャンピオン。ソーは彼らにサインをしてもらうだけのために、余分にもうひと組のスケート靴を持ってきていた。

ロキはロシア人のシングル選手、ナターシャとバッキーにもソーを紹介した。十三歳の頃から一緒に大会に出場してきた仲間。ロキは二人とロシア語で流暢に話し始め、ソーはその間、仕方なくスティーブに何事か話しかけていた。

「本当のところ、どうなの」ナターシャがロキに訊いた。「大丈夫？ 世界選手権は厳しかったわね」

ロキは肩をすくめた。「このスポーツではよくあることだよ」

「お兄さんはどう？」バッキーが訊いた。

「ソーは支えてくれる」ロキは言い、ツイズルのターンのしかたをティチャラに教わっているソーを見た。

「じゃ、ソーが役に立たなくなったときは言って。私たちが力になるから」ナターシャは約束した。

ロキはにっこり笑い、彼女の抱擁を受け入れた。

\--

その夜、ソーとロキはツアーのプロデューサーや主催者たちと食事に出かけた。ピーターとシュリは日本の法律ではまだ飲酒できない年齢だが、ソーはこっそりと二人にビールを回していた。ピーターは食事の間じゅう、瞳をきらきらとさせてソーを見上げ、感極まった口ぶりでアイスホッケーについて質問し続けた。ソーは楽しげに脳震盪について語り、もみ合いの最中にブレードがぶつかってできた額の傷跡を見せた。

二人はナターシャとバッキーと一緒にカラオケに行き、ロキは意外なほど楽しい時間を過ごした。ソーはすっかり酔ってしまったロキをホテルに連れ帰り、水を飲ませた。

「ソーが一緒に来てくれてよかった」ベッドに寝かしつけられながら、ロキは呂律の回らない口調で言った。

「俺も来てよかった」暗い部屋の中で、ソーは静かに答える。それから隣のベッドに向かって離れていってしまう。

ソーが服を脱ぐ音を聞きながら、ロキは目を閉じる。胸の痛みが深く、重く広がっていく。

苦しい、苦しい、苦しい。

\--

翌日、キャストの半分は二日酔いだった。ロキはグループダンスの振り付けを何度も間違えながら踊った。グループダンスは楽しい。シングルの選手たちが全員と振りを合わせて踊ろうとする（そして間違える）様子を、観客たちが楽しめるかどうかは別として。

このツアーで、ロキは初めて〝クリープ〟の演技を披露し、k.d.ラングがカバーするバージョンに合わせて滑った。ロキの魅力が輝くのはこんなときだった。フィギュアスケートの厳格なルールから自由になり、柔らかな感性が観客の前で解き放たれる。深く切り込みの入った衣装の裾を華麗に揺らしながらロキが氷の中央に躍り出ると、観客席は静まり返った。

滑らかに呼吸するように、ひとつひとつの演技をこなしていく。四回転トウループ。湧きあがる歓声。スプレッドイーグル。ハイドロブレード。キャメルスピンからシットスピンへ。そしてロキの代名詞でもある、スライド・キャンティレバー。

息を大きく吸い、一瞬で決断する。どうなってもいい。世界選手権で失敗した、三回転アクセルハーフループ・三回転フリップ。着氷を決めると、観客席がどっと沸いた。

ロキは今までの人生で、何度となく値踏みされてはまだ足りないと言われ続けた。フィギュアスケートはロキの、寂しさに捧げる儀式なのだ。この絶望に、愛されたいと切なく願う心に。

常に完璧を追い求めながら、決して満たされない思いに。

観客席のどこかにソーがいる。ロキを見ている。

氷にひざまずき、ロキは演技を終えた。

\--

次のグループダンスのために着替えていると、主催者にどんな愛想を振りまいたのか、ソーが控室に入ってきた。男子選手全員に結婚式のゲストのような衣装を着せるという主催者の意図はよくわからなかったが、ロキに選択権はない。

素肌を見せることには慣れている──フィギュアスケート選手はいつでも、そうできるときに服を脱いだり着替えたりしなければならない。特にこういうショーの控室では、いちいち恥ずかしがっていられない。それでも、タートルネックの衣装を胸の上まで引き上げたところでソーと目が合い、ロキは赤面して素早くそれを頭から脱いだ。

「どうやってここまで入ってきたんだ」日本語のバラード曲にかき消されないように、ロキは大声で訊いた。

「日本のおばちゃんはみんな俺に優しいからな」ソーは勝ち誇った笑顔で言った。

ロキは思わずスケート靴の足もとをぐらつかせたが、なんとか瞳をぐるりと回す余裕は保てた。

「今の演技、すごく良かったぞ」ソーは真剣な表情になって続けた。「動画が撮れればよかったのにな。アメリカに戻ってもまたあの曲で滑るんだろ？」

「うん、やるよ、気持ち悪いからもうやめて」

「おまえは俺の自慢の弟だ、ロキ」

ロキは顔を真っ赤にした。「わかった、わかったから、もう外に出て、席に戻って」

「でもあのおばちゃんたち、フリップジャンプにエッジエラー判定を出してたな。あれはちゃんと直しとけよ」

「外に出ろ！」他の選手たちのにやにや笑いを意識して、ロキは思わず叫んだ。

ナターシャが片手を高く上げ、ソーとハイファイブを交わした。裏切り者。

第二章

「氷上のファンタジー」ツアーは、ひとつの都市から別の都市に移動するたび、一週間の休みが取れるようにスケジュールが組まれていた。ソーとロキは家に戻るのではなく、ホテルを見つけておまけの休暇を楽しむことにした。

金沢で、ロキは大好きな服のショッピングにソーを連れていき、女性服売り場でブラウスやパンツを試した。ソーはロキの気が済むまで辛抱強く待っていた。それから金沢城を訪ね、ソーは兼六園で静かな池の隣にロキを立たせて写真を撮った。

「白鳥にぴったりな光景だ」とソーはからかい、ロキはその言葉をインスタグラムのキャプションにした。

広い日本庭園には静謐さが満ちていた。豊かに生い茂る緑の中にいると、まるで世界が深いため息をついているような気がした。ロキはその感覚を全身で味わいたくて、何度も深呼吸を繰り返した。

日帰りで京都にも行き、嵐山の竹林を歩いた。小径の両側から虫の音が絶えず響き、ほんの三十分も歩かないうちに突然雨が降り始める。夏の夕立。二人は一本の傘を分け合い、ソーはロキの腰に手を回してしっかりと抱き寄せた。

ソーは一時期、植物学者を目指したことがあった。母親と一緒に庭で何時間も過ごし、手を泥だらけにして、ラディッシュや蕪、チューリップを植えたりしていた。

ソーは根と葉のあるものなら何でも可愛がるのだ。ロキは自分が竹になることを想像した。ソーの愛情を栄養にして、空に向かってまっすぐ伸びる、しなやかで瑞々しい緑色の竹。植物は正しいとか、間違ってるとか、穢れているかどうかなんて考えない。ただひたすら育てばいい。

二人はすっかり濡れてしまった靴で歩き、蕎麦の店に入った。椀に顔を近づけて熱い汁に息を吹きかけると、テーブルの下で二人の膝がぶつかった。ロキは器の中身をすべて食べ、海老の天ぷらの尻尾を二つ綺麗に並べて、ソーに見せた。

ソーは嬉しそうに笑った。

コンビニエンス・ストアでハローキティのソックスを買って、二人は濡れてしまったものを履き替えた。ソーはインスタント・ラーメンを、ロキはメロンパンを、それぞれ大量に買いだめした。

午後、伏見稲荷大社を訪ね、冷たい水で手を清めながら、ロキはこの瞬間を心から愛おしく思った。濡れた指を弾いてソーの顔に水をはねかけ、唇についた水滴を舐める様子を見つめる。

拝殿で手を二度叩き、深く頭を下げながら、ロキは隣のソーをちらりと見た。

どうか、お願いします。ロキは祈る。どうか、どうか。これだけは、僕から奪わないでください。

\--

ツアー中のある日、スクラッチスピンの最中にロキのネックレスが千切れ、丸い飾りがリンク中に散らばってしまった。他の選手が横滑りして足首を折るようなことがないよう、三十分もショーを中断して落ちた飾りをすべて拾わなければならなかった。

迷信深いロキはその夜眠れず、ネックレスを胸で握りしめて窓の近くに座り、街の夜景を見下ろしていた。

「ロキ」真夜中、ソーに突然呼びかけられて、ロキは飛び上がりそうになった。

「寝てていいよ」ロキは小声で答えた。

「おいで」ソーは眠そうにつぶやき、ベッドの上で体をずらした。

「どうせ眠れない」ロキは惨めな気分で言った。フィギュアスケートで生きていくと決めた12歳の頃から、ロキは不安と緊張による不眠症に悩み続けている。解消する方法はひとつだけ、ひと晩眠らずに過ごしてくたくたに疲れるしかない。

「眠らせてやる」ソーの言葉がロキを誘惑する。

行くべきじゃない。やめておいた方がいい、きっとあとで後悔する。

けれどロキは疲れていた。芯まで疲れ切っていた。

立ち上がり、柔らかいカーペットを蹴って、ソーのベッドまで歩く。兄の隣に滑りこむ動作は体が覚えている。子供の頃、ソーの温かい体にぴったり寄り添っていれば、ロキはいつでもたちまち眠りに落ちることができた。

ソーのベッドで眠気に身を任せるのは、スケートと同じくらい簡単で難しい。大きくて温かい手のひらがゆっくり背中を撫でるのを感じながら、ロキはそっと目を閉じた。

\--

いつものように、自己嫌悪がその醜い頭をもたげる。

ソーのベッドにもぐりこんだ夜から、ロキは注意深く二人の間に距離を保つようにしていた。ああ、なんて愚かな、衝動的な行動をとってしまったのだろう。あんな醜い欲求に負けてしまうくらいなら、ツアーの残りを全部徹夜して過ごすほうがましだった。もうこれ以上は耐えられない──兄について考えるたびに胸の中で暴れ出す忌まわしい欲望に、あの夜は近づきすぎた。

こんなことは間違いだった。何もかも、自分勝手で衝動的な思いつきのせいだ。ソーに一緒に来て欲しいなどと頼むべきではなかった。ロキは自分に言い聞かせる。こんなに心が病んだ、汚らわしい人間に、良いものを手に入れる資格なんてない。そしてソーはただの〝良いもの〟なんかじゃない。ソーの存在はロキの人生で一番大事な、最高のものだ。

それなのに、暗いホテルの部屋で添い寝してもらうという誘惑に負けて、その最高のものを危うく失ってしまうところだった。

ロキの様子がおかしいと気づいているのかいないのか、ソーは何も言わなかった。朝食をひと口も食べないロキを見ると、ただ黙ってため息をついた。控え室に来ることはなくなり、それでもショーが終わるといつも、観客からの花輪を手渡すためにそこでロキを待っていた。そのたびにロキは曖昧な微笑みを浮かべて花を受け取り、年少の選手にそれを譲った。

神戸で最後の夜、ソーは携帯電話とグーグルマップを武器に、どこかに出かけようとロキを熱心に誘った。

ロキは心臓が高鳴り始めるのを感じながら、その誘いをきっぱりと断った。  
  
ソーは気の毒になるほど打ちひしがれ、そのあまりにも悲しげな青い瞳に射抜かれて、ロキは黙ってため息をつき、承諾した。

ソーがロキを連れ出したのは湾岸エリアだった。にぎやかな縁日の屋台を見て回り、ソーがたこ焼きとソフトクリームを指さすと、ロキは黙ってうなずいた。そうすればソーが喜ぶとわかっていたので、ロキはそのどちらともしっかり食べた。胃の中に鉛が落ちていくような感覚をこらえながら。

水際まで来ると、ソーは大きく息を吸ってから、穏やかな声で尋ねた。「俺は何か、おまえの気分を損ねるようなことをしたのか？」

「そんなことないよ」答えるタイミングが少し早すぎた。ロキも大きく息を吸った。

「そんなことない」もう一度繰り返す。「ただ⋯⋯疲れてるんだ」

疲れているのは本当だった。そして胸が痛かった。疲労よりも深く骨の奥に染みこみ、決して和らぐことのない痛み。太陽が沈み始め、ロキは泣き出したくなった。傷ついたソーの表情、夕日が溶けこんで、まるで内側から輝いているように見える顔。

「俺が何かおまえを傷つけることをしてしまったときは、ちゃんとそう言ってくれると約束してくれ」

「言う。絶対に」

「わかった」ソーはため息をついた。「ごめん。ずっと心配してたんだ」

「うん」ロキは答えた。「僕も態度が悪かった。ごめん」

ソーは両腕を広げて抱擁を促し、ロキはどうしようもなく引き寄せられて、その力強い腕におとなしく身を任せた。

沈んでいく夕日が、暖かな金色の光を二人に投げかける。

ソーの体が離れていき、ロキは暴れだしそうな心に必死で呼びかけた。だめだ、おとなしくしろ。今は手に入るものだけで満足しなければ。

\--

幕張で、ロキは四回転トウループを三回転に減らした。腰の痛みがひどくなってきていた。

ショーが終わると、ロキは部屋まで足を引きずって帰り、疲れ果てた体をベッドに投げ出した。全身の筋肉が擦り切れ、首をねじるだけで背骨に鋭い痛みが走る。足の感覚もほとんどなかった。

「どこかねじったのか？」ソーは心配を隠しきれない顔で訊いた。

「いや、腰痛がぶり返しただけ。いつものことだよ」

「俺の弟は二十三歳で腰痛持ちか」ソーは笑った。

バッキーが濡れたキャベツらしきものをジップロックに入れて部屋に持ってきた。ロキの腫れた足首にそれを巻きつける様子を、ソーは興味深げに、しかし理解できないという顔で見ていた。

「ロシアの民間療法だ」バッキーの説明はそれだけだった。

翌朝、ソーが外出の支度をする横で、ロキはまだベッドにいて天井を睨みつけていた。

「何してるんだ？」ベッドの端に向かって体を少しずつずらし始めたロキを見て、ソーが言った。

「このまま動かさなければ、腰痛も何とかなるかも」ロキは言った。

注意深く両脚をベッドの横におろし、痛みに顔をしかめる。

「いや、だめだ。くそっ」

「かわいそうに、ベイビー」ソーは子供をあやすように言った。「下まで抱いて運んでやろうか？」

ああ、神様。ロキは心の中で叫んだ。本当にそうできたらいいのに。

「ファックユー」実際にはそう言って、唸り声をあげた。

\--

ある日、地元の市場で、ソーは芍薬の花を観察し、ロキは新鮮な苺をひと箱買った。熟れて今にも弾けそうな、赤い苺の色。

「砂漠の真ん中に住むのってどんな感じ？」ベンチに並んで座り、膝に苺の箱を置いて、ロキは訊いた。ロキは本気で心配していた。緑の植物が無い場所で、何かを育てることから遠ざかって、ソーは本当に大丈夫なのだろうか。雨を楽しみに待つことさえできないなんて。

「想像してたほど悪くない」ソーは言った。「砂漠では星が綺麗に見えるんだ」

「ラスベガスで？」ロキは皮肉を込めて言った。「邪魔な照明が世界一たくさんあるのに」

ソーは短く笑った。苺をひと粒つまみ上げ、緑色のヘタを外して、果実の感触を確かめるように指ではさみ、じっと観察する。「車で砂漠の真ん中まで行かないと見えないけど、それだけの価値はある。おまえも今度遊びに来いよ」

「そんな時間ない」ロキはため息をついた。

「そうだな。俺はちゃんとおまえのことを思い出してるぞ、一緒にいないときも」

あの曲の歌詞は僕たちのことじゃない。そう抗議したくても、どうしても嘘がつけなかった。この気持ちだけは、偽れない。

「うん、なんとか行けないか考えてみる。ヴァレンティナは怒るだろうけど、ほっとけばいい」

ソーが肩を寄せてきて、ロキはそこにもたれかかり、ほんの一瞬だけ目を閉じた。

\--

二人の間の空気はすっかり自然に戻っていた。ロキの調子も良かった。きちんと食べ、フィギュアスケートの演技も上々で、前回のショーには四回転バトルを組み込み、サルコウジャンプも成功させた。ショーがない日はソーと二人で街を探索し、たくさん歩けば大丈夫と自分に言い聞かせて、何でも好きなものを食べた。

ショーの合間の長い休みには、新潟で一週間過ごして海に出かけた。  
  
ロキはブリーフ型の水着を着て砂浜にタオルを敷いたが、ソーには別の考えがあったらしい。

「頭を脚で挟んでつぶしてやる」ロキはソーの肩に担がれ、波打ち際に運ばれながら叫んだ。

ソーは大げさに獣のような唸り声をあげ、ロキは身をよじって手足をばたつかせた。首を捻り、肩に思い切り噛みつく。するとソーはロキを塩辛い海水の中に放り込んだ。

ロキは立ち上がり、兄に飛びかかって首を絞めてやろうと身構えた。両腿に顔を挟んで窒息させてもいいかもしれない。

大きな波が二人を押し流し、ロキは復讐を諦めた。その代わりにソーの背中にしがみつき、ソーは子供の頃と同じように、ロキを背負ったまましばらく泳いだ。

夜、二人は交代でお互いにアロエを分厚く塗りながら、体の変な場所に砂が入り込んだと文句を言い合った。

佐渡島に渡ってシーフードをたっぷり食べたり、白根グレープガーデンで梨狩りもした。海辺では毎晩のように花火大会があり、ソーの顔に反射する色とりどりの光をロキは飽きずに眺めた。日本の太陽の下でロキの白い体にはいくつもそばかすができ、ソーは暖かな小麦色に日焼けした。

夜になって別々のベッドにもぐりこむたび、こうして過ごせるだけでじゅうぶん幸せだと、ロキは自分に言い聞かせた。罪悪感はいつもロキを息苦しくさせた。ソーを独り占めしたいと願うなんて、あまりにも強欲だ。

日本で過ごす二人の日々は終わりに近づいていた。

第三章

静岡での上演初日、ロキが目覚めると、ソーは自分のベッドの端に座り、ロキを見ていた。腿の上に置いた両手をぎゅっと握りしめ、肩を大きく上下させている。

「どうした？」ロキは寝起きでぼんやりしたまま訊いた。全身筋肉痛の体をなんとか起こして座る。

「なんでもない」ソーは答えた。

「言えよ」ロキは引き下がらなかった。ベッドを抜け出して、ソーの目の前に立つ。肩に手を置き、それから顔を手のひらで包む。大好きな兄の顔を。

ソーが片手を上げ、ロキは押しのけられるのかと思った。けれどソーはただロキの手首を握って、ため息をつきながら頰を手のひらに押しつけた。

「父さんが⋯⋯」

「何て言ってきた？」ロキは固く冷たい声で訊いた。

ソーは暗い目で笑った。「帰ってこいって。リンクに戻れ、試合シーズンのトレーニングをしろって言われた。それから弟のことは──おまえのことは、もう手の施しようがないって。これ以上時間を無駄にするなってさ。何も知らないくせに、いい加減なことばかり言いやがって」

ロキは青ざめ、両手を力なく落とした。一歩後ろに下がり、腕を組む。

「ロキ？」

「父さんが正しいのかもしれない」ロキは小声で言った。

「正しくない」ソーは怒って叫んだ。

携帯の着信音が、張りつめた空気の中に響いた。鳴っているのはロキの電話だった。

「ヴァレンティナだ。出なきゃ」ロキはソーに背を向けた。サイドテーブルから携帯電話を素早く取り上げる。

「ロキ」ソーは立ち上がりながら呼びかけた。

「もういいよ、ソー。父さんのことは気にしないで。電話に出なきゃ」携帯を片手でぎゅっと握りしめ、ロキは小声で言った。

ソーは何か言いかけてためらった。ロキは表情を消して肩を落とした。ソーに背を向けたまま、鳴り続ける携帯に出る。「はい（ダー）」

ソーは苛立った動作でロキの脇をすり抜けていき、ドアを乱暴に閉めて出ていった。

\--

演技の途中で壁にぶつかったことを、ロキはほとんど覚えていなかった。ただ体に大きな衝撃があったことを感じながら、氷の上に仰向けに倒れた。

控え室で、ロキは震える両手で水のボトルをつかみ、心配そうに声をかけて手を伸ばしてきたピーターに「触るな！」と怒鳴った。

怒鳴った瞬間に後悔したが、言葉を取り消すことはできない。

ズキズキする頭を抱えながら、ロキは残りのスケートの演技を終えた。

おまえはどこかおかしい、救いようがない、壊れている。頭の奥で誰かが叫ぶ。痛みとともに、何度も、何度も。

\---

ホテルの部屋に戻ると、ソーは緊張に全身をこわばらせていた。ドアを閉めると同時に「ロキ」と呼びかける。

ロキはふらつく足で、二人の間に少し距離を置いた。

ソーに背中を向け、ゆっくりと腕を体に回し、自分を抱きしめる。強く、もっと強く。

「僕は、どこかが⋯⋯」そこまで言ってロキは声を詰まらせ、目を閉じた。「僕はどこかおかしいんだ」

「ベイビー」ソーの声は怯えていた。立ち上がり、ロキに一歩近づく。

ロキはまた足もとをふらつかせて後ずさった。体が震える。震えが全身に広がっていく。「やめろ──その名前で呼ぶな」

ソーは顔色を変えた。部屋に気まずい沈黙が満ちる。

「ロキ」ソーは心配しすぎて疲れたように、掠れた声でささやいた。「頼むから、何を悩んでるのか話してくれないか」

ロキの思いついた答えはあまりにも単純で、なぜそれまでわからなかったのか不思議になるほどだった。

手の施しようがない。本当にそのとおりだ。どうあがこうと、いつか必ず、ロキはソーを失う。一年後、五年後。十年。ソーはロキのいない人生を見つける。ロキといるよりも、もっとずっと幸せな人生を。

「父さんは正しい」声を震わせまいとしながらロキは言った。「僕はどこかおかしくて⋯⋯もう直しようがない。ソー、僕は⋯⋯ソーが思うよりもずっとひどく、どうしようもなく壊れてるんだ」

「何言ってるんだ、あんなの本気にするな、ロキ」

愛される資格なんてなかったのに。でも兄は愛してくれた。もうじゅうぶんだ、そろそろ手放さなければ。

「ソーが好きなんだ」ロキは小声で言った。涙で視界が歪み始める。

それからもう一度、もっとはっきり。

「好きなんだ、ソー」

沈黙。

まぶたが痛くなるほど、強く目を閉じる。体に回した腕に力が入り、胸で心臓が飛び跳ね始める。

「ごめん」ロキはささやいた。「本当にごめん」

大きく息を吸い、肩を震わせてすすりあげる。首を横に振りながら泣き、また息を吸おうとして、うまくできないことに気づく。膝が体を支えきれなくなって、ロキは泣きながらベッドに倒れこんだ。

だめだ。必死で自分に叫ぶ。だめだ──今は──パニック発作を──起こすな──

「ロキ」ソーの声が聞こえる。「ロキ、ベイビー、ああ、くそっ」

ソーはロキを引き寄せて、強く抱きしめた。もがき、逃れようとする体を両腕に閉じ込める。

どんなにロキが暴れても、ソーは腕の力を緩めなかった。

「ソー」ロキはついにぐったりとなって泣き声をあげた。「ソー、ソー⋯⋯」

「ああ、俺はここにいるよ、ベイビー。しーっ、大丈夫。大丈夫だから、安心しろ」

「できない」ロキは泣きじゃくりながら言った。「ソー。ごめん、本当にごめん」

「謝らなくていい、ベイビー。大丈夫だ、約束するから」

「大丈夫じゃない」ロキは泣きながら言った。ソーはわかってない。どうしてわからないのだろう？

「ロキ、ベイビー。俺を見てくれないか」  
  
ロキは激しく首を横に振った。「お願いだから」叫びたい、この肌に爪を立てて体から引き剥がしたい。「僕を⋯⋯き、嫌いになっても、いいから⋯⋯気持ち悪いと⋯⋯思ったって⋯⋯構わないから⋯⋯お願いだから、ずっと僕の兄さんでいて」ロキは震える両手で顔を覆ってしゃくりあげた。

「ベイビー」ソーはロキの手に自分の手を重ねた。「俺がこんなに愛してるのはおまえだけだ、他に誰もいない。それだけはわかっていてくれ」ソーの声は柔らかく、優しかった。

ソーはロキの髪に口づけた。それから顔の横、耳、顎に。震えるロキの手をそっと顔から外し、キスを続ける。まぶた、鼻、頰。口の端。唇。

「だ⋯⋯だめ」ロキは泣き声をあげた。「だめだよ」

「なんでだめなんだ、ロキ」ソーは鼻の先をそっとすり寄せ、もう一度軽く唇にキスをした。

「愛してる、ベイビー。俺もおまえが好きだ。大丈夫。何も心配しなくていい。約束する」

ロキはソーの胸に顔を押しつけて、ただただ震えた。

その体をソーはいつまでも抱きしめた。強い、動じない兄の腕。ロキが世界で一番安心できる場所。

\--

泣けるだけ泣いたあと、ロキはソーの腕の中で丸くなったままじっとしていた。頭が疲れて何も考えられず、動く気にもなれなかった。ソーはロキを優しくベッドに寝かせ、隣に横たわって、ロキの頰に貼りついた髪をそっとはらった。

ロキはソーの胸に両手を押しつけて、柔らかいTシャツの布地を握りしめた。太陽を迎える花のように、ロキの顔はソーを見上げた。頭で考えるのではなく、体が自然に動いた。やはり自然に反応して、ソーは唇をロキの肌に押しつける。

ソーのキスは優しかった。親指がロキの頬骨をたどって耳の薄い丸みをなぞる。もう片方の手はロキの腰に触れ、ちょうど疼いて痛む場所に、まるで焼印のように押し当てられる。

目を開き、ソーの顔を見ると、愛情と優しさにあふれた表情がロキを見返していた。

ロキはまた泣きそうになって顔を歪めた。

「ベイビー？」ソーは呼びかけ、落ち着かせようとするように、もう一度唇にキスをした。

「わからない」ロキは絞り出すように言った。

「何がわからないんだ？」ソーは辛抱強く尋ねた。

「ソーも僕を⋯⋯好き？ それは⋯⋯ただの、兄弟ってだけじゃなく──？」

「ああ、好きだよ」ソーは言い、その答えは今まで勝ち取ったどんなメダルよりも深い安堵でロキを満たした。

「ずっと好きだった」ソーは続けた。「これからもずっと。もっと早く言えばよかったな。おまえに一人でさみしい思いをさせないで済んだのに」

「怖かった」ロキはささやいた。「自分を憎んでた、長いこと、ものすごく。ソーだって⋯⋯同じくらい辛かったはずだ。こんな辛い気持ちは誰にも味わってほしくないよ」

ソーはロキをぎゅっと抱きしめ、身を震わせた。ロキは兄が震えながら泣いているのを感じて、背中に腕を回してしがみついた。

「もう二度と。二度と、おまえにそんな怖い思いをして欲しくない」ソーは泣きながら、途切れ途切れに言った。

「だから無理やり離れようとしたんだ」ロキはソーの髪に両手を絡ませて言った。「ずっと思ってた⋯⋯何でもいい、どんな小さくてもいい、ソーの一部分でも自分のものにできたら、それでじゅうぶんだって。でも違った。全部手に入れるか、全部失うかのどっちかしかなかったんだ。絶対に手に入らないとわかってた。僕にそんな資格はないって⋯⋯、それにソーは」ロキの声は途切れ、掠れた。「ソーは、僕なんかいない方がいいって」

「違う」ソーは怒ったように言い、ロキを痛いほど抱きしめた。「違うよ、ロキ。そんなこと絶対にない」

「これからどうすればいい」ロキはささやいた。「こんなの⋯⋯こんなの近親相姦だよ、ソー」

「わからない」ソーは認めた。「でも、この方が楽だろ？ 前よりも楽になったんじゃないか？ 知らなかったときよりも」

「うん」ロキは深くうなずいた。「ずっと楽だよ。やっと息ができるようになった」

ソーはまだ泣きながら、けれど安心したように笑った。「じゃあ、一緒に考えよう、ベイビー。これから二人でゆっくり考えればいい。愛してるよ」

ロキの目にまた涙があふれた。ロキはすすりあげ、ソーの胸に顔をうずめてくぐもった泣き声をあげた。

「僕も、愛してる」

\--

〝クリープ〟の演技の前に、ソーはまたロキの控え室を訪ねてきた。血のように赤い手袋を手に持っていた。子供の頃からソーの一番好きな色だとロキは知っていた。

「これをおまえに」ソーは言った。

「ソー」ロキは息を呑んだ。「パーフェクトだ」

「だろ」ソーは言った。「俺のパーフェクトな弟に」そう言ってロキの頰に口づけ、手袋をロキの手に押し込む。

控え室を出て行く途中、ソーはピーターの髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でた。

ピーターは振り向いてロキに笑いかけ、ロキも笑い返した。

手袋をぎゅっと握りしめる。

それはロキの指にぴったりだった。 

\--

ホテルの部屋のドアを背後で閉めると同時に、ソーはロキを抱きしめてドアに押しつけ、唇を重ねて舌を差し入れた。

「ソー⋯⋯んん⋯⋯ファック」ソーの唇が首筋を下へとたどるのを感じて、ロキは思わず毒づきながら息を切らした。ソーの腰に両脚を巻きつけ、何も考えられないまま、必死にしがみつく。

ソーはロキの尻の丸みに両手を当てて体ごと持ち上げ、ドアへと押しつけた。

「服を上げろ、ベイビー」ソーは低く唸り、ロキは急いで従った。Tシャツが胸の上までたくしあげられると同時に、ソーは頭をかがめてロキの乳首に唇をつけた。

ロキは最後まで脱ぐのを諦め、Tシャツの裾を口で噛んでくぐもった喘ぎ声をあげた。両手でソーの頭を押さえ、素肌に感じる唇の心地よさに泣き出しそうだった。

「よし、ベイビー、ベッドに行くぞ」ソーはささやいた。ロキは持ち上げられてベッドに優しく横たえられ、んん、と満足げな声を出した。

「これは脱げ」ソーはロキの歯の間からTシャツの裾を外して、首から抜き取った。

ソーの脚が腿のあいだに差し込まれるのを感じて、ロキは身震いした。両手がベッドのシーツをぎゅっとつかむ。

「ソー」ロキは泣き声になって言った。「ああ⋯⋯もうずっと、ずっとしてない⋯⋯欲しい⋯⋯お願い」

「わかってる、ベイビー⋯⋯しーっ、俺に任せろ」

「お願い、お願い、お願い」ロキはささやきながら脚を開き、ソーのたくましい腿に腰を擦りつけた。

「すごいな、おまえ」ソーは低く唸るように言った。「このままいけるんじゃないか？」頭を下げてロキの乳首の片方に口をつけ、敏感な突起を歯の先でこする。同時にもう片方を親指で撫でた。

「ああっ⋯⋯ああっ⋯⋯んんっ⋯⋯」ロキは細く喘ぎながら両脚でソーの太腿をはさみ、粗いデニムの布地に体を押しつけて腰を揺すりあげた。摩擦の感覚があまりにも気持ちよくて、止めたくても止められそうになかった。

「おいで、ベイビー」ソーに促されて、ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出し、言われたとおりにした。タイツも脱がないまま、解放を求めて腰の動きが次第に激しくなる。強く、もっと強く擦りつけて、ついに快感の頂点に達する。

あまりに強いオーガズムにロキの脚は痙攣した。ソーが「溜まってたな」と言って笑い、ロキは全身を震わせた。

「はぁっ⋯⋯」ロキは空気を求めて喘いでいた。「はぁ⋯⋯んん」喘ぎは途中でソーのキスに飲み込まれた。

ソーの大きな手に顎を押さえられ、貪るように舌を吸われながら、ロキは身をよじってタイツを脱いだ。

「ベイビー」ソーは息を弾ませて呼びかけ、少し顔を離して、手足を広げて横たわるロキの姿をほれぼれと見おろした。「ああ、おまえのこの体⋯⋯」つぶやきながら片手をロキの胸から腹筋と滑らせる。

「好き？」ロキは頬を染めて訊いた。

「最高だ」ソーは答えた。「愛してる、ベイビー」

ロキは甘えるように声をあげてソーの首を引き寄せ、ソーはキスの続きをしながらロキの全身に手を走らせた。

ロキは脚を大きく広げ、奥の穴へとソーの片手を導いた。ソーはそこに優しく触れ、小さな窪みを親指でなぞって、唇を重ねたままため息をついた。

ソーの手がそこから内腿をなで下ろして、ロキは体を震わせて喘いだ。手がロキの膝裏まで来て止まる。ソーはロキの膝が胸につくように軽々と押しあげて、秘所を空気に晒した。

「ベイビー、今からおまえを食ってやるからな、このまま脚を開いてろよ」

「ファック⋯⋯ああ、ソー⋯⋯お願い」ロキは泣きそうな声で言いながら、震える両手で膝を胸に引き寄せた。

「そうだ、しっかり押さえてろ」ソーはいったん伸び上がってロキの赤く染まった頰にキスをしてから、また下に移動した。

ロキは目を開いて天井を見ていようとしたが、ソーの舌が敏感な場所に触れた瞬間、思わず背中をそらして目を閉じ、口を大きく開けて荒く息をついた。

「はぁっ⋯⋯お願い⋯⋯ああ、神様⋯⋯お願い、ソー」ロキは息を切らして叫んだ。ソーの舌は感触を楽しむように陰嚢までを長々と舐め上げ、また下へとたどっていく。

「どうして欲しいか言ってみろ、ベイビー」ソーは言い、ロキは泣き叫んだ。

「中に欲しい⋯⋯舌を⋯⋯中に入れて、ブラザー、お願い」ロキのペニスもすっかり固さを取り戻していて、先端から滲み出したものが下腹を濡らしているのがわかる。

「いやらしいな」ソーは笑った。そしてその舌が、ロキの小さな筋肉の輪のなかに押しこまれた。

「んんん──！」膝を抱える手が震え、ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出した。ソーは続けて指を一本押し入れ、それが抜き差しされるのに合わせて、ロキはただ喘いだ。

「久しぶりなんだな？」ソーはロキの素直な反応を楽しむように言った。指がもう一本足され、ロキは背中をそらして泣き声をあげ、自ら奥に導くように腰を動かした。

ソーは顔をあげ、二本の指を前後に動かしながら、ロキのペニスの先端を口に含んだ。同時に指で奥を押し開かれて、ロキは息を呑んだ。「も⋯⋯もうだめ、いく──」ロキは叫び、ソーが口を離すと辛そうに呻いた。

「まだだ、ベイビー」ソーは指を引き抜き、ロキの内腿にこすりつけて拭った。「いい子にして、まだ脚を開いてろよ」

ロキは頬を染めて言われたとおりにした。ソーがベッドを降り、ロキのバッグの中身をかき回すのを目で追う。

ソーはまだ上下とも服を着ていて、いつでも部屋の外に出て行けそうな姿だった。一方ロキはベッドの上で体の奥までむき出しにされていて、全裸の上に、ペニスは屹立して先端から下腹に雫をこぼしている。そう考えるだけで興奮が全身に伝わり、ロキは唇を噛んで声をあげてしまいそうになるのを堪えた。

「ローションはどこだ、ベイビー？」

「あ⋯⋯青いポーチの中、歯ブラシと一緒に」ロキは答えた。

「誰かとセックスする予定だったのか？」ソーは訊いた。

「ソー」ロキは泣きそうな声を出した。

「教えろ、ベイビー⋯⋯今まで、ツアー中は誰に抱かれてたんだ、ん？」ソーはベッドに戻ってきてローションの容器を振って見せた。「正直に言うまで挿れてやらないぞ」容器の蓋を開け、濡らした二本の指をためらいなくロキの中に滑り込ませる。

「あああっ⋯⋯」ロキは喘ぎ、兄の指を内側でぎゅっと締めつけた。ソーはもう片方の手でロキの尻をつかみ、優しく、ゆっくりと指の出し入れを続けた。

「ほら、言えよ、ベイビー」ソーはからかうように続けた。「このいやらしい尻に誰が突っ込んでたんだ、ん？」答を促すようにぴしゃりと平手で叩く。

ロキは首を横に振り、目を閉じた。「ファック⋯⋯ス、スティーブと、去年、二回だけ⋯⋯ああっ⋯⋯ああっ、ソー⋯⋯あ⋯⋯あと、エン・ドゥイが⋯⋯ツアーに来てて⋯⋯それで──」

ソーはロキのペニスに指を巻きつけ、動かし始めた。すっかり濡れている先端を親指で撫でながら、何度も上下に扱く。「エン・ドゥイはおまえに何をしたんだ、ベイビー」

「彼は⋯⋯僕を、僕を抱いて⋯⋯それから、他の男たちを連れてきて⋯⋯たくさん、くわえさせられて⋯⋯ああ、ファック、ファック、ファック！」

ソーは三本目の指を差し込み、内側を押し開いて、小さな弟をすすり泣かせた。

「またあいつにやらせるのか、ベイビー」

ロキは激しく首を横に振った。「嫌だ！ 嫌だ、嫌だ、お願い、ソー⋯⋯ソーだけ、ソーじゃなきゃ嫌だ」

「わかってるよ、ベイビー、わかってる。しーっ」

「お願い」ロキは啜り上げた。「お願い」

「しーーっ」ソーは指を引き抜いた。もう一度かがんでロキのペニスを口に含み、先端の割れ目を舌先でくすぐるように舐めてから、起き上がってジーンズを脱ぎ始める。

「僕も──」ロキは言いかけ、ソーが頷くのを確かめると、脚を伸ばして起き上がった。優雅に膝をつき、顔をソーの股間に押しつける。ロキーのペニスは脚の間で揺れ、下腹に触れた。

「そんなに欲しいか」ソーはふっと笑った。ロキはまず布越しにソーのペニスに吸いつき、それから恭しい手つきでボクサーパンツから取り出して、うっとりと目を閉じて先端を口に含んだ。弟が欲望に身を震わせながら脚の間で頭を動かす光景を見て、ソーは満足げにため息をついた。

ソーはしばらくロキの好きなようにさせてから、優しく胸を押しやった。

「ベッドに戻れ、ベイビー」ソーは微笑んだ。

「やっと本当に挿れてもらえる」ロキは嬉しそうに言った。

「ああ、やるぞ」ソーは笑った。「上にまたがりたいか？」

「いいね、そうする」ロキは興奮気味に答えた。

ソーは残りの服を脱ぎ、ベッドに仰向けになって、ロキを引き寄せて腰の上にまたがらせた。

ロキはソーを見下ろし、かがみこんで口づけた。ソーの両手が尻をつかんで押し開き、ロキはため息をつく。ソーはそこにペニスを滑らせて、その熱さ、重さ、どんなにロキを欲しいと思っているかを伝えた。それからゆっくりとロキの中にそれを押し入れた。

ロキは喘ぎ、震え、ソーの胸に置いた両手にぎゅっと力を入れた。全身を上気させて背中をそらし、ソーの顔を両手で包む。ロキの体は自然にソーをぎゅっと締めつけ、二人は同時に呻いた。

「こんな──」ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。「こんなこと、本当に──？」

「どうした、ベイビー？」問いかけながら、ソーは優しくロキを揺すりあげた。アイスホッケーで鍛えたソーの太腿は、上にまたがるロキを軽々と突きあげるほど強く、ロキはただ震え、されるままになった。

「こ⋯⋯こんな、だって、僕たちは」ロキは声を詰まらせた。

ソーはロキの顔を両手で包み、口づけた。深く優しいキスで、弟の泣き声を飲み込む。

そして流れるような一連の動作で、体勢を逆転させた。ロキの脚を胸まであげて一気に奥までペニスを突き入れ、ロキは頭の上に投げ出した両手で必死にシーツをつかもうとした。

「ああっ！ ああっ⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯ソー！」

「これが間違ってると思うか、ベイビー」ソーは滑らかに腰を動かし続けながら訊いた。先端が引っかかるぎりぎりまで腰を引き、一気に根もとまで押しこみ、それを何度も繰り返す。ロキは口を手で覆い、泣き叫ぶ声を必死でくぐもらせた。

「どうだ？ どう感じるか正直に言ってみろ、ベイビー」ソーはかがんでロキの耳を噛み、吸い、貝殻のように薄い縁をそっと舐めた。

それからロキの両手を頭の上でまとめてつかみ、ロキが手首を捻っても振りほどけないほど強く押さえた。抵抗できないまま、上に覆いかぶさるソーに押し開かれ、強い腿に押さえつけられて、ロキは何度も貫かれた。

ロキはすすり泣き、震えた。すべてをさらけ出されたようで、自分を無防備に感じた。ソーの太くて硬いペニスがひときわ奥を突き、ロキは中を締めつけて喘いだ。「ブラザー」

「ブラザー」ソーは同じ言葉を低く唸って返した。

兄に抱かれている、ソーに抱かれている。ロキの目の端から涙が溢れ、頬を伝った。何度も突きあげられ、体を満たされる刺激だけで、ロキを限界に押しあげるのにじゅうぶんだった。

ロキが先に達したあと、ソーは完全に抑制を失ったように見えた。ロキの足首をつかんで体をほとんど半分に折りたたみ、激しく動き始める。ロキはソーの髪を撫でながら、夢見るような目で天井を見つめた。

ソーが中で達してすべてが注ぎこまれるのを感じると、ロキは幸せな気持ちでため息をついた。

「ブラザー」ソーはロキの首に顔を押しつけた。

「んん⋯⋯ブラザー」ロキもそう返して、ソーの髪に指を通した。「ずっとこうしたかった」ロキは笑い、止められなくなって、そのまま笑い続けた。

ソーも一緒に笑いながら、ロキの首と頰にキスをした。

「愛してる」ソーはロキに微笑みかけた。

「僕も」ロキは言った。「じゃあ次は、くっついて一緒に寝て」

「次のシーズンが始まっても、ヴァレンティナのセックス禁止令は守れそうにないな」ソーは笑った。

「ああ、くそっ」ロキは呻いた。「ヴァレンティナに殺される」

「俺が守ってやる」ソーはロキの肩を噛みながら、くぐもった声で言った。

ロキはソーの肩をぴしゃりと叩いた。「やめろ、野生動物みたいに僕を食べようとするな」

「おまえの肩は美味そうだ」ソーは蕩けた目でロキを見た。「前にも言ったか？」

「いや」ロキは頬を染めた。「セックスでハイになってるんだな、変なやつ」

「腿もいい」ソーは続けた。「尻も。世界一ホットだ、ベイビー」

「今日はもうしないよ、ソー」

「どうかな、試してみないとわからないぞ」ソーは笑って、ロキの尻をぱちんと叩いた。「うつぶせになれ、ベイビー」

「信じられない」ロキは言ったが、命令には従った。

ソーが次にしたことは、ロキが今まで受けた中で最高のマッサージだった。ソーは一切の手抜きをせず、大きな手のひらと強い腕で、ロキの背中、肩、腰、脚の後ろ、両足と、すみずみまで触れて凝りをほぐした。

「んんん⋯⋯」ロキは枕に顔をうずめて呻いた。

ソーはロキの首の後ろにそっと口づけた。

「僕の兄弟の中で、ソーが一番好き⋯⋯」マッサージが終わると、ロキは眠たげな声でつぶやいた。

「おまえの兄弟は俺一人だろ」ソーは笑った。

「一人だけで、一番好き」ロキは言った。

「おやすみ、ベイビー」

「んー⋯⋯くっついて一緒に寝てくれる？」

後ろから抱き寄せられて、ロキは嬉しそうにため息をついた。

「一番好き⋯⋯」ロキはまた言い、ゆっくりと夢の世界に入っていった。

\--

ツアー最終日、主催者はアンコールに応えて、ソーをリンクに招き入れた。ロキは怪訝な顔でソーの近くに滑っていった。

「ソー？ どうして──」

「スローアクセルをやろう」ソーはにやりと笑って音楽越しに言った。

「クレイジーだ」ロキは首を振った。

「俺と一緒にクレイジーになれ」

「ああ、もう」ロキは笑った。「しょうがないな。わかったよ」

二人はリンクの中心へと滑っていった。他の選手たちが一斉に動き、二人のためにスペースを開ける。

「俺を信じるか？」ソーは訊いた。

「いつだって」ロキは息を切らして答えた。ソーと手を繋いだまま、後ろ向きに滑り始める。

ソーはまっすぐロキの目を見て、ウィンクをした。ロキの隣に並んで滑りながら、腰に腕を回す。

ロキはゆっくり息を吸った。  
  
ソーの腕が、ロキの体を投げ上げる。

そしてロキは──翔ぶ。

＊END＊

**Author's Note:**

> ＊エン・ドゥイ…グランドマスターの本名
> 
> ＊クリープ…「Creep」(Radioheadの曲)、「あなたはとても特別、でも僕は不気味な怪物、嫌われ者」「そばにいないときに僕のことを思い出して」という歌詞がある
> 
> ＊ジョニー・ウィアー…このAUのロキのモデルでもあるフィギュア選手、雰囲気がよく似ています
> 
> このお話を楽しんでいただけましたら、ぜひ作者さんのページで「Kudos」を押してあげてください
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929437?view_full_work=true>


End file.
